


Accepting Gay Prompts

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), unknown - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: Give me stuff. Perhaps I will write it. Ratings can vary.





	1. Accepting Requests

Any prompt, any gay shit, ayyy. Let's do this.


	2. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gayness between OC'ssssss

"Goddammit Georgie! Will you listen to me for once?!" "Give me a good reason, Clara!" Both girls looked extremely pissed off at each other, almost ready to pounce onto each other and fight. Well at least it seemed so, since to everyone else watching, it just seemed they both were...frustrated with each other, for lack of a better word and replacement to the obvious innuendo.

"This entire shindig isn't what you think it is!" Georgia's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not even into Brandon, not even Parker, alright? Don't you see?" Clara cried out, putting her hands on Georgia's shoulders. "I don't want to be that princess or anything with you, I...I'm in love with you, Georgia."

Truthfully, Georgia hated when someone said her full name. She preferred the nickname by a lot. But this time, when Clara said it, she didn't mind it. She just wanted to hear her say that again and again...

But now it was time to snap back into reality, where Clara's words echoed through her mind in stereo.

I...I'm in love with you, Georgia.

"Clara..." She couldn't think of anything else to say except her name. Clara really...loved her? 

Clara stared down at the ground, ashamed. 

Georgia prayed. Prayed to God that she could refrain herself from jumping onto Clara and making out with her. As strongly as she could. "Clara, I...I understand. I love you." She gasped for breath afterwards. Just saying seven words took all of her courage from her.

Georgia watched as Clara's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Y-you do?" Clara never thought she would stutter. But here we are.

"Of course I do, I love you more than anything! Why were we even arguing?" Both girls giggled at each other. "Hah, it doesn't matter...I realized something."

"That I don't care if I'm condemned to hell or burned in a pit of fire for the rest of eternity, I could break all rules of the universe just to be with you. My parents don't know what it's like...it's just love."

Georgia smiled.

"So you're a poet now, huh? Haha, anyway...I love you...I love you too."


	3. A Different Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon is openly gay, a horrible drug addict, an atheist...Parker, however, is the opposite. Parker is different, - as in strictly religious, the good child, heterosexual...is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE GAYNESS BETWEEN OC'SSSSSSSSSSS.  
> THANK YOU KIND STRANGER FOR GIVING ME A SOLID PROMPT(S)....
> 
> Dedicated to Sootstep, by the way.

Brandon is openly gay, a horrible drug addict, an atheist...Parker, however, is the opposite. Parker is different, - as in strictly religious, the good child, heterosexual...is he?

Brandon always thought Parker was different. Excellent grades, always clean and neat, praying to God on the lunch break. In other words, he thought Parker was boring. Everyone else in the school was fine, had some personality. But Parker stood out, - he didn't seem to have any personality, except maybe slaving for God...he looked like he had no other focus in the world except his book, which Brandon suspected to be a Bible. He wouldn't be surprised, though. Parker was the type to cite Bible verses in any situation on the planet he happens to run into.

He didn't hate him. He was just...boring. And, as Brandon had thought, "Why would you live life just to worship some "God" who doesn't even probably exist?...no grudges against God, though." As much as he didn't get it, he was okay with people being Christian or in other religions. Clean and neat. Boring. "Hey, at least he's kind of cute." 

Parker was nice-looking, Brandon had to admit. "What's the point of having good looks if you have no personality to go with it?"

They didn't talk...maybe Parker did have personality. But Brandon isn't going to risk anything.

 

 

Parker looked at the world with the people....blended. Most of them were the same. Some kind of party types, shy types, the perverse types...the druggies. He was used to it. Somehow, his eyes seemed to linger on one guy specifically...Brandon. He was "the usual", - hippy, probably, a drug addict, the party type, so what was so special about him? Parker studied him all day, but always left school with no answer as to why he seemed to only have sight for this guy, as if his eyes were only able to see Brandon. He wasn't blended. He was...sinful. Parker didn't push all of the "being gay is a sin" on people as his parents did, but all his life he was taught with that morale, so...he was...dirty.

Brandon was wrong. Different. Odd. Unnatural. And...disgusting. 

That wasn't true in Parker's eyes, though...he wasn't disgusting. He was just different, he stood out to him. He didn't know what he was feeling, but whatever it was, it wasn't hate, disgust, or dislike, - his parents just wouldn't be quite happy with that. Maybe they'd scold him and punish him. Maybe... and Parker shuddered at the thought... they'd kick him out.

And so he studied the Bible, cleaning all of his thoughts out.

At least, he tried to.

Brandon kept crawling into his thoughts from the blue, leaving Parker lost and dumb-founded, unable to focus on his book. Where. Where were these thoughts coming from? Why, even? And so he dug his eyes into the Bible, desperately clawing for some other thought. About girls, christian TV, ANYTHING. 

It didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part 1, since i liked writing itttt


End file.
